


Biurko Snape'a

by Radiowiec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiowiec/pseuds/Radiowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape jest bardzo niezadowolony, gdy dowiaduje się o pewnej tradycji związanej z jego biurkiem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biurko Snape'a

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snape's Desk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34231) by Mynuet. 



Severus Snape naprawdę nie był w nastroju.

Nie żeby zwykle był pełen szczęścia i słodyczy, uważał raczej, że jeśli nawet kiedyś ciepłe uczucia leżały w jego naturze, to dawno już wygasły. Miał jednak właśnie wyjątkowo zły humor, bo jego wyjazd na międzynarodowe sympozjum poświęcone eliksirom odwołano w ostatniej nanosekundzie, a Dumbledore zaraz radośnie zlecił mu pełno zaległej papierkowej roboty, o której Snape sądził, że dawno poszła w zapomnienie.

W gniewie, który zaczynał wzbierać do poziomu furii, gwałtownie otworzył drzwi swojej klasy i natychmiast tego pożałował. Już w progu przywitał go bowiem widok znanego mu z nadskakiwania Potterowi Weasleya i tej cholernej Granger. W dodatku mających na sobie o wiele mniej ubrań, niż chciałby zobaczyć na którymkolwiek z uczniów, a cóż dopiero na tych dwojgu.

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami sprawiło, że oderwali się od siebie i utkwili w nim przerażone spojrzenia, które w dwójnasób odwzajemnił.

\- Nie leżeć mi tu, idioci! Ubierajcie się! - zagrzmiał, po czym odwrócił wzrok, kiedy w pośpiechu usłuchali polecenia.

Gdy tylko odsunęli się od jego biurka, podszedł do krzesła, chcąc zająć bezpieczną pozycję wykładowcy. Zamierzał się przysunąć i usiąść w pozie, w jakiej lubił udzielać nagany, z dłońmi na blacie, przypomniał sobie jednak, co właśnie miało na nim miejsce, i momentalnie postanowił zostawić ręce na podłokietnikach. Chwilę patrzył na zadziwiająco rozczochraną Granger i purpurowego Weasleya, nim wreszcie powiedział:

\- Wytłumaczcie się.

Granger wydała z siebie zduszony odgłos, ni to pisk, ni to szloch, a Weasley zbielał tak makabrycznie, że chyba nawet jego liczne piegi - Snape byłby naprawdę szczęśliwszy nie wiedząc, jak daleko mu sięgają - też zbladły ze strachu. Wpatrywał się w chłopaka strasznym wzrokiem, jak to tylko on potrafił, aż ten w końcu zdołał wykrztusić:

\- My...

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć, panie Weasley, jeśli jest tyle różnych miejsc w zamku, gdzie można dać się złapać na tak gorącym uczynku... - zawiesił głos i spojrzeniem z góry zmierzył Granger, właśnie usilnie próbującą zapaść się pod ziemię - to czemu, do wszystkich diabłów, akurat MOJE biurko musieliście zbezcześcić?

Dopiero po długiej chwili dał się słyszeć cichutki głosik, którego nikt by się nie spodziewał po tej samej Granger, co zwykle pałętała się po zamku i wszem wobec mówiła, jak należy żyć:

\- Taka tradycja.

\- Co proszę? - W tych słowach mało było z prośby, wiele zaś ze skazywania na śmierć przez powieszenie.

Tym razem odezwał się Weasley, gdyż jego partnerka po raz pierwszy w karierze małej wszystkowiedzącej naprawdę wyglądała, jakby odebrało jej mowę:

\- To tradycja... proszę pana.

Snape spiorunował rudego durnia spojrzeniem.

\- Panie Weasley, jestem w Hogwarcie już od dawna, i nigdy nie słyszałem, by... - urwał na moment, chcąc tak sformułować resztę zdania, żeby nie zacząć wrzeszczeć, czy też - Merlinie broń - się rumienić.

Weasley zadrżał i przełknął ślinę, aż podskoczyła jego wydatna grdyka, po czym nabrał głęboko powietrza i pośpiesznie wyjaśnił:

\- Mmm... myślę, że to się zaczęło, kiedy Bill tu chodził.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział Snape, czując w kościach, że z odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zaraz zada, nie będzie zadowolony. - A na czym dokładnie polega ta tradycja?

Weasley raz jeszcze zaprezentował zadziwiająco szeroki zakres dostępnych kolorów skóry, przybierając niezdrowy odcień zieleni.

\- No, na tym, żeby... to zrobić. Przed ukończeniem szkoły. I naciąć brzeg biurka na znak, że się udało.

Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać i z przerażeniem zerknął na biurko. Do tej pory wszystkie uszkodzenia kładł na karb zwykłej nieostrożności i psot Irytka, traktując je jako normalne zużycie materiału.

\- Wszyscy Weasleyowie?

Chłopak pokiwał głową i dodał:

\- Ale to nie tylko my, teraz już w ogóle wszyscy.

\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć - zaczął Snape szeptem, a jego głos podnosił się z każdym słowem - że MOJE biurko może profanować... i profanuje byle dureń, który tylko da radę namówić dziewczynę na wyskoczenie z bielizny?

Weasley zatrząsł się, jakby przed nim uderzył piorun, lecz Granger nagle uniosła głowę. Tym nieznośnym tonem, przez który wręcz bał się wywoływać ją na lekcjach do odpowiedzi, oznajmiła:

\- Kobiety mają prawo czerpać przyjemność z...

\- Nie kończ tego zdania, Granger... - zaczął Snape, waląc pięścią w blat i wstając. Zamierzał dorzucić do tego groźbę, jednakże biurko, o którego wymianę męczył Dumbledore'a od początku roku szkolnego, ten właśnie moment wybrało, by w końcu oddać ducha. Blat pokrył się pajęczyną pęknięć biegnących od miejsca trafienia, zaś cały mebel drgnął, zachybotał się i zwyczajnie rozpadł na kawałki.

Jeśli to było zaskoczeniem, to prawdziwym szokiem było usłyszeć, jak spod ruin ktoś krzyknął, a ktoś inny zaklął, i zobaczyć, jak opadająca chmura pyłu i trocin ukazuje wśród szczątków dwoje gramolących się ludzi, których nikt się tam nie spodziewał.

\- Ginny? - wydusił z siebie Weasley, a rzeczona osoba spokojnie wzięła się za ścieranie strużki krwi ze skroni Dracona Malfoya. - Ginny, co ty tu robisz?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo w taki sposób, że Snape natychmiast wtrącił:

\- Żadnych szczegółów, proszę!

Draco kiwnął głową i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie zarumienioną dziewczynę, próbującą właśnie się od niego odsunąć.

\- Nnn... nie możesz! Nie z nim! - jęknął żałośnie Ron Weasley. - A co z Harrym?

Ta, której Snape nigdy nie poświęcał szczególnej uwagi, jeśli nie liczyć ogólnego zainteresowania zaraz po wyjaśnieniu sprawy Komnaty Tajemnic, wymownie zerknęła na sufit i odparła:

\- No a CO ma być z Harrym? Wiesz, że jakby tu Luny nie przyprowadził, to nawet bym o tej całej zabawie nie wiedziała?

We wnętrznościach Snape'a zawrzało na myśl, że blat, na którym jadał lunch, gościł nagiego Harry'ego Pottera. Weasleyowie zaczęli się tymczasem na siebie wydzierać, Granger wtrącała komentarze i próbowała przemówić im do rozsądku, a przynajmniej przedstawić swój punkt widzenia, zaś Malfoy robił miny zza pleców swej wybranki.

W końcu Snape nie był w stanie dłużej tego znosić.

\- DOŚĆ! - Czworo nastolatków ucichło, wpatrując się w niego z takim strachem, że aż im - prócz Draco - pobielały kostki na zaciśniętych dłoniach. - Nie zażądam, żeby was wszystkich wyrzucono, ale tylko dlatego, że musiałbym to dokładnie umotywować, a chcę jak najszybciej ten epizod wymazać z pamięci, bo inaczej miałbym potem psychiczny uraz.

Wydawało się, że Draco bardzo chce coś powiedzieć, jednak najwyraźniej w spojrzeniu, którym Snape go obrzucił, było coś, co przekonało go o konieczności zachowania milczenia. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, żeby się opanować, i dokończył cicho:

\- Po prostu... wynoście się stąd.

Zaraz po tym, jak po chwili zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, Snape usiadł ciężko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Z samego rana będzie musiał załatwić sobie nowe biurko. Teraz jednak należało natychmiast znaleźć sposób na zabezpieczenie klasy przed włamaniami po godzinach, a później sprawdzić, ile zapomnienia przynosi butelka szkockiej.


End file.
